The removal of carbon dioxide from mixed gas streams is of great industrial importance and commercial value. Carbon dioxide is a ubiquitous and inescapable by-product of the combustion of hydrocarbons, and there is growing concern over its accumulation in the atmosphere and its potential role in a perceived global climate change. Laws and regulations driven by environmental factors may therefore soon be expected to require its capture and sequestration. While existing methods of CO2 capture have been adequately satisfactory for the scale in which they have so far been used, future uses on the far larger scale required for significant reductions in atmospheric CO2 emissions from major stationary combustion sources such as power stations fired by fossil fuels makes it necessary to improve the processes used for the removal of CO2 from gas mixtures. According to data developed by the Intergovernmental Panel on Climate Change, power generation produces approximately 78% of world emissions of CO2 with other industries such as cement production (7%), refineries (6%), iron and steel manufacture (5%), petrochemicals (3%), oil and gas processing (0.4%) and the biomass industry (bioethanol and bioenergy) (1%) making up the bulk of the total, illustrating the very large differences in scale between power generation on the one hand and all other uses on the other. To this must be added the individual problem of the sheer volumes of gas which will need to be treated: flue gases consist mainly of nitrogen from combustion air, with the CO2, nitrogen oxides and other emissions such as sulfur oxides making up relatively smaller proportions of the gases which require treatment: typically, the flue gases from fossil fuel power stations typically contain from about 7 to 15 volume percent of CO2, depending on the fuel, with natural gas giving the lowest amounts and hard coals the greatest.
Cyclic CO2 absorption technologies such as Pressure Swing Absorption (PSA) and Temperature Swing Absorption (TSA) using liquid absorbents are well-established. The absorbents mostly used include liquid solvents, as in amine scrubbing processes, although solid sorbents are also used in PSA and TSA processes. Liquid amine absorbents, including alkanolamines, dissolved in water are probably the most common absorbents Amine scrubbing is based on the chemical reaction of CO2 with amines to generate carbonate/bicarbonate and carbamate salts: the aqueous amine solutions chemically trap the CO2 via formation of one or more ammonium salts (carbamate/bicarbonate/carbonate) which are thermally unstable, enabling the regeneration of the free amine at moderately elevated temperatures. Commercially, amine scrubbing typically involves contacting the CO2 and/or H2S containing gas stream with an aqueous solution of one or more simple amines (e.g., monoethanolamine (MEA), diethanolamine (DEA), methyldiethanolamine (MDEA) or triethanolamine (TEA)). The low molecular weight of MEA makes it economically attractive because sorption takes place on a molecular basis while the amine is sold on a weight basis. The cyclic sorption process requires high rates of gas-liquid exchange, the transfer of large liquid inventories between the absorption and regeneration steps, and high energy requirements for the regeneration of amine solutions. It is challenged by the corrosive nature of the amine solutions containing the sorbed CO2. Without further improvement, these difficulties would limit the economic viability of the aqueous amine scrubbing processes in very large scale applications.
The cyclic absorption processes using aqueous sorbents require a large temperature differential in the gas stream between the absorption and desorption (regeneration) parts of the cycle. In conventional aqueous amine scrubbing methods relatively low temperatures, e.g., less than 50° C., are required for CO2 uptake with an increase to a temperature to above about 100° C., e.g., 120° C., required for the desorption. The heat required to maintain the thermal differential is a major factor in the cost of the process, and with the need to regenerate the solution at temperatures above 100° C., the high latent heat of vaporization of the water (2260 kJ/Kg at 100° C.) obviously makes a significant contribution to the total energy consumption. In addition, the low molecular weight amines commonly used in the liquid process suffer significant amine loss due to vaporization in the temperature swing process. If CO2 capture is to be conducted on the larger scale appropriate to use in power stations, more effective and economical separation techniques need to be developed.
Another area where more efficient CO2 separation processes are used is in enhanced oil recovery (EOR) where CO2 is re-injected into the gas or liquid hydrocarbon deposits to maintain reservoir pressure. With the advanced age of many producing reservoirs worldwide and the ever-increasing challenge of meeting demand, the expanding use of EOR methods is becoming more widespread. Typically the source of carbon dioxide for EOR is the producing hydrocarbon stream itself, which may contain anywhere from less than 5% to more than 80% of CO2. Other options are to capture CO2 from the flue gases of various combustion sources and pre-combustion capture of CO2 from shifted syngas produced in fuel gasification processes.
Various commercial CO2 capture processes have been brought to market. The Fluor Daniel Econamine™ Process (originally developed by Dow Chemical and Union Carbide), which uses MEA for recovery of CO2 from flue gases, primarily for EOR applications, has a number of operational plants. The Benfield™ Process using hot potassium carbonate is used in many ammonia, hydrogen, ethylene oxide and natural gas plants with over 675 units worldwide licensed by UOP and has been proposed for treating flue gas, notwithstanding its minimum CO2 partial pressure requirement of 210-345 kPag (30-50 psig). One significant disadvantage of the Benfield Process is its use of a high temperature stripping step (175° C.) approximately 75-100° C. above the temperature of the absorption step. The Catacarb™ process, also using hot potassium carbonate, also uses high temperature stripping resulting in high energy consumption.
Processes using sterically hindered amines as alternatives to MEA, DEA, and TEA have also achieved success, including the ExxonMobil Flexsorb™ Process and the KS™ Process from Mitsubishi Heavy Industries and Kansai Electric Power Co.
Processes using solid absorbents are also known, and, while they may avoid many of the limitations of amine scrubbing, solid chemical sorbents are generally challenged by poor mass and heat transfer properties, whereas solid physical sorbents suffer from a lack of sufficiently selective CO2 absorption under the humid conditions present in most commercial combustion flue gas processes.
One of the problems in dealing with CO2 capture from flue gas has been that flue gas is at a relatively low pressure, approximately atmospheric or only slightly above, and sorption into a liquid scrubbing medium is generally facilitated by the use of higher pressures. Another problem is that flue gas—and possibly other gas streams—may be at temperatures above ambient where sorption is again less favorable. It would therefore be desirable to develop a CO2 scrubbing process exhibiting good sorption at relatively higher temperatures.